Eh, Eh, There's Nothing Else I Can Say
by darkgirl11
Summary: Wayne Wayne and Carlos were in love until Wayne Wayne left him. Logan was there to pick up the pieces and fell in love with Carlos. Now what happens when Wayne Wayne comes back for Carlos?
1. New Love & Return

_**Eh, Eh, There's Nothing Else I Can Say**_

**Summary: Wayne Wayne and Carlos were in love until Wayne Wayne left him. Logan was there to pick up the pieces and fell in love with Carlos. Now what happens when Wayne Wayne comes back for Carlos?**

**The title was based off of Lady Gaga's song "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)".**

_Eh, Eh, There's Nothing Else I Can Say_

_Chapter One: New Love & Return_

Carlos was in his room crying again. He had his back towards the wall and his knees to his chest. He was thinking about Wayne Wayne again. Ever since Wayne Wayne left Carlos, he hadn't been the same. I know what your thinking, _Wayne Wayne and Big Time Rush are supposed to be enemies._ But they sort of became friends when Carlos had started to go out with him.

They were deeply in love, even though Wayne Wayne would hit Carlos' butt sometimes. But that was his way of showing Carlos he liked him. Wayne Wayne loved Carlos for his personality, looks, and especially his body. Carlos loved him for his personality and looks, and nothing more.

Logan, on the other hand, could not stand to see them as a couple. He couldn't stand to see them kiss, hug, hold hands, and he especially hated it when Wayne Wayne would put his hands on Carlos' butt during a kiss. Why did he hate everything about them as a couple? _Because he secretly loved Carlos._

James and Kendall didn't mind them together because they were too busy making out to notice. Yeah, James and Kendall are going out. They'd been going out for nearly seven months and they were already in love with each other. No one really minded them going out because they looked really sweet together.

It had been nearly a week since Wayne Wayne left Carlos. And he wasn't taking it very well. He hardly ever smiled, he barely wore his helmet, and his eyes were always filled with pain and sadness. Logan had grown very concerned and wondered many times if he should confess his love to Carlos.

Carlos was remembering the last words he heard Wayne Wayne say before he left Carlos' life.

_Flashback_

"_Can I talk to you, Carlos, baby?"_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_Nothing, sweet stuff It's just..."_

_He stopped, probably trying to find the right words to say to his sensitive boyfriend. He looked down and then back at Carlos. He wanted to break up with Carlos, only because he was leaving and he was falling in love with someone else._

_Carlos asked, "It's just what? What are you trying to say?"_

"_I-I... I'm breaking up with you..."_

_Carlos poured from Carlos' brown eyes. "W-Why?" Was all he managed to get out to Wayne Wayne. The other boy shook his head no and sighed._

"_Because I don't love you anymore."_

"_I-I... I thought you loved me..."_

"_I don't... not anymore."_

"_Esto no puede estar pasando..." Carlos couldn't find his English words so he just spoke Spanish since he was fluent in Spanish._

_Carlos looked at him and said, "So, you never loved me? You never wanted to be with me? You never meant anything you said to me? Like how you told me I was beautiful, sexy, or cute? They were all lies?"_

"_No, I meant every word I said to you... even right now."_

"_How can you just do this to me, after everything we've been through?"_

"_We do what we must, even if it sometimes doesn't make sense."_

"_No peudo hacer esto... mi corazon... me duele..."_

_Wayne Wayne walked over to Carlos and kissed his forehead. He said emotionless, "Good bye, Carlos... this will probably be the last time you'll ever see me. Good bye.." And with that, he left the Palmwoods._

_Carlos started hyperventilating and then he slipped into unconsciousness on the floor of the lobby. The only thought on his mind was Wayne Wayne._

_Flashback Over_

Carlos thought, _'How could he just leave me here like this? I miss him... I loved him... but I can't... I can't love him anymore, I need someone to love... a part of my heart is missing and I need someone to fill in the missing pieces. My heart hurts so much...'_

He thought some more_, 'Pillow, I'm sorry for all my tears on you. Stomach, I'm sorry for all those butterflies in you when he was around. Heart, I'm so sorry you were broken like this. Brain, you were right. He wasn't the one for me...'_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that broke Carlos out of his thoughts. He wiped his tears away and said miserably, "Come in..."

The door opened, revealing Logan with a teddy bear holding a heart in its paws. Carlos had one thought on his mind, _'What's with the bear?'_

Logan sat down beside Carlos and looked at him. He wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulders and said, "Carlos, I can't stand to see you like this. I miss your sweet smile and your usual energetic self. Ever since... ya know... you've changed, and I don't really like this _change._"

Carlos looked at Logan and whispered, _"Sorry..." _Logan sighed and said, "Look, what I'm trying to get at is that... this isn't easy for me to say... I-I-I... _I love you_..."

Carlos gasped and his eyes went wide. Logan said, "I know you might not love me but, I had to tell you that because I thought you had to know..."

Suddenly, Logan leaned over and kissed Carlos. Once he kissed Carlos he instantly pulled away. Carlos was in complete shock, he had no idea what to say. He cheeks were pink from blushing so much and that made him look adorable.

Once Logan kissed Carlos, he just wanted more. Logan gently pushed Carlos onto his back and kissed him passionately. Carlos actually _liked_ Logan kissing him. So he kissed back and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Logan pulled away and looked Carlos in the eyes.

"Can I, Carlos?"

"S-Sure..."

Logan kissed Carlos again, this time his hands explored Carlos' body gently. He didn't want to touch any private part of Carlos body yet, he was still getting over how Wayne Wayne would grab his butt. So Logan moved his hands up Carlos' chest and then on his stomach. But his favorite part of Carlos' body was his perfect _hips._ Yeah, _his hips._

Carlos' hips were Logan's favorite part of the Latinos body because they were so perfect, so smooth, _so sexy._ Logan's hands were on Carlos' hips and were going to stay there, in Logan's mind. Logan would pull away from the kiss, only to say things like _"Your so beautiful", "God, I want you." , "I love you.", "I love your body." _or _"Your so perfect."_

But he'd mostly tell Carlos he was beautiful or that he loved Carlos. Logan loved Carlos, and he needed that boy in his life. So he pulled away and asked nervously, "W-w-will you be m-my b-b-b-boyfriend?"

He closed his eyes and waited for the no. But Carlos kissed his sweetly and said to him, _"Yes."_

"Really? Really!"

"Yeah. Logan, nobody's loved me as much as you just showed me. I'd be an idiot if I said no."

"Then your not an idiot."

For the first time in a week, Carlos actually _smiled._ Logan gasped and said, "Your smiling! YOUR SMILING! JAMES! KENDALL! GET IN HERE, NOW! CARLOS IS SMILING AGAIN!"

They heard two people sprinting towards them and then the door flew open and the two boys said, "WHERE!" They looked at Carlos and saw a smile on his face. They smiled and hugged each other while jumping up and down. They chanted, "He's smiling! He's smiling! He's smiling! He's-whoa!" **CRASH!**

They fell through the floor and into the lobby of the Palmwoods. Mr. Bitters instantly sighed and asked lazily, "Is Jenny back?" James shook his head no and said happily, "CARLOS _SMILED!_"

"_What?_"

"Carlos smiled!"

"I thought he was heartbroken after Wayne Wayne left him."

"Logan fixed that."

Bitters smiled and said, "I'll get someone to fix that as soon as possible." The two Big Time Rush boys in the lobby smiled back and said, "Thanks."

Carlos' life was perfect again, Logan loved him and promised to never leave him. He said he'd always be there to protect Carlos and he'd always be there to love him, and hold him. That night, Logan was in his bed, dreaming peacefully about Carlos.

Logan's eyes shot open as soon as he heard an angelic voice sing. He got out of bed to where the voice was coming from and he stopped Carlos on the roof of the building singing. He raced up to the top and heard Carlos singing.

He saw Carlos smile and sing, _"I was riding shotgun with my _helmet_ undone in the front seat of his car. He's got one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart. I had a look around, turn the radio down he said, 'Baby, is something wrong?' I say, 'Nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song.'"_

Carlos sang happily, _"And he said,'Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window! When we're on the phone and you talk real slow. Cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date, man, I didn't kiss him when I should have. And when I got home, for I said Amen, asking God if he, could play it again.'"_

Logan hadn't heard Carlos sing like that since he and Wayne Wayne were together. Carlos continued to sing, _"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day. Had gone all wrong, or been trampled and I lost and thrown away. Got to the hallway, well, on my way to my lovin' bed. I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said..."_

He watched as Carlos caught his breath so he could sing, _"'Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking __out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow. Cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date, man, I didn't kiss her when I should have. And when I got home, for I said Amen, asking God if he, could play it again.'"_

He saw Carlos frown a bit as he sang, _"I've heard every album, listened to the radio. Waited for something to come along, that was as good as our song. Cause our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late tapping on his window. When we're on the phone and he talks real slow, cause it's late and his mama don't know!"_

Carlos had to catch his breath again so he could continue singing, _"Our song is way he laughs! The first date 'Man, I didn't kiss him when I should have'. And when I got home, for I said Amen, asking God if he could play it again."_

Logan saw Carlos smile as he sang the last part of the song, _"Play it again, oh yeah, oh, oh, yeah. I was riding shotgun with my _helmet_ undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old _physics book_ and wrote down our song."_

Logan smiled and said, "That was amazing, baby." Carlos jumped in shock because he thought that he was all alone on the roof. He walked over to the Latino and asked, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." lied Carlos.

"Really? Cause you just lied..."

"I'm sorry, I guess I really am bad at lying."

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and said, "Well, It's just... after Wayne Wayne... l-l-left m-me... there was this huge crack in my heart, and I wasn't sure how to fix it. I _thought_ I needed him with me but, It turns out I _really_ needed... _you_."

Logan smiled and kissed his forehead. He said, "I all I've wanted for so long was to be with you. You complete me in every way possible. Your fun, your energetic, your sweet, your incredibly hot, and your sensitive. Most boys aren't very sensitive but you are. And I love you for you."

Carlos hugged him and said, "And I love you for you, Logie. I love you so much." Logan squeezed him a bit and said, "I love you so, so much. And you don't know how long I waited to hear you say those words."

The shorter boy smiled and said, "I think I have a pretty good estimate for that." When they pulled away, Carlos yawned and leaned on Logan's shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

Logan picked him up bridal style and carried him off to their beds. When Carlos was in his bed, Logan kissed his forehead and whispered sweetly, "Goodnight, Carlos. I love you."

After he said that, he tucked himself in, and dozed off to sleep dreaming about his boyfriend.

_**The next morning...**_

"WAKE UP, LOGAN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! C'MON, LOGAN! LOGAN!" said a very impatient voice.

"Huh?"

"Wake up!"

"Carlos?"

"Wake up!"

"I AM UP!"

"You didn't have to yell..."

Logan saw he had hurt Carlos' feelings and sighed. He looked into the smaller teen's glassy brown eyes and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Forgive me?"

Carlos hugged him and said, "Yep!" Carlos pulled away and said, "C'mon! You have to get ready! We have a recording with Gustavo and Kelly! They have someone they want us to meet!"

Logan instantly got out of bed and started to get ready. A voice called from the kitchen, "Carlos! Is he up yet!"

Carlos said back, "Yes, James! Can you and James get the car ready?" James called to him, "Sure!" And then there was the sound of the apartment door shutting. Carlos raced out of the room and grabbed his helmet on the table.

Logan ran into the living room and grabbed Carlos' hand, dragging the boy with him to the car. Carlos jumped into the back seat with Logan, once the door was shut, Kendall raced off to Rocque Records. Once they got inside, Kelly said, "Good, your on time."

Gustavo said, "Yes, and I suppose your all wondering what surprise I have for the band. Well, here he is. Say hello again to the more talented than before, _Wayne Wayne_!"

As soon as Wayne Wayne walked out, his eyes instantly met with Carlos'. He looked into them and remember everything he put him through. And he realized that he still loved Carlos. He walked forward and grabbed Carlos' hand.

"Carlos," he started, "I've missed you so much. I love you so much and I promise you that I'll never do anything like that to you again."

Carlos pulled his hand away and said, "I hope you know _you_ made my life a living nightmare! I was falling apart! But now I have Logan. But then you come here and think that I'm just going to be with you again after you broke my heart! I do _not_ love you anymore. I love _Logan._"

"_WHAT?"_

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen! :) PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! **

**I honestly really like this, and this won't be a really long story, maybe just 4 chapters or so. **

**Anyways, please review!**

**And if you do review, please don't be mean, I'm trying my best! :)**

**There might be more singing to come, but I don't know... :)**


	2. Jealousy

_**Eh, Eh, There's Nothing Else I Can Say**_

**Summary: Wayne Wayne and Carlos were in love until Wayne Wayne left him. Logan was there to pick up the pieces and fell in love with Carlos. Now what happens when Wayne Wayne comes back for Carlos?**

**The title was based off of Lady Gaga's song "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)".**

_Eh, Eh, There's Nothing Else I Can Say_

_Chapter Two: Jealousy_

"_WHAT?"_

"Yeah, I'm going out with Logan now, and I love him."

"Y-You l-l-love h-him?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, and I really do love him. It's not fake like each time you told me you loved me! You didn't even love me at all!"

Wayne Wayne said firmly, "I did love you and I still do! My love for you is as big as the universe!" Logan said, "But the universe doesn't end, it just keeps getting bigger."

"That's the point," he said, "my love for Carlos will only grow." Logan glared at him and said, "That's _my_ boyfriend your talking about!" Wayne Wayne glared back and said, "Then you better hold him tight because I'm going to do everything I can to have him back with me."

Gustavo interrupted the argument by saying, "Enough with the fighting! Wayne Wayne, get into the sound booth and start singing! Choose a song and then get in there and sing it. Then I'll decide If I really want to take you back after everything."

The bad boy smiled and said, "I wanna sing _'Kiss Me Thru the Phone' _by _Soulja Boy Tell 'Em._"

"Fine, get into the booth and sing." growled Gustavo.

He put on his headphones and heard the music start to play. He said, "This is for you, Carlos, baby!" Carlos rolled his eyes as Wayne Wayne sang, _"Baby, you know that I miss you. I want to get with you tonight, but I cannot baby, and that's the issue. _Boy_, you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you. But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on. Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home."_

Logan was starting to lose his patience when the bad boy was singing. He turned a bit red as Wayne Wayne looked at Carlos and sang, _"Baby, I know that you like me, you my future wifey! Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah! You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde. You could be my wife, text me, call me!"_

Carlos whispered to Logan as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "Just try to ignore him, Logie. He's just trying to get on your nerves." Logan whispered back, "He's not getting you, your _mine_." Carlos leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, making Wayne Wayne mad.

So to get Carlos' attention he sang even better, _"I need you in my life, yeah all day, everyday I need ya! And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper. I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't. Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one!"_

Carlos didn't really notice him, all the Latino noticed was Logan. Wayne Wayne wouldn't take that so he sang, _"Baby, you know that I miss you. I want to get with you tonight, but I cannot baby, and that's the issue. _Boy_, you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you. But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on. Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home."_

Still nothing, he growled a bit and belted out perfectly, _"Baby, I've been thinking lately so much about you. Everything about you, I like it, I love it. Kissing you in public, thinking nothing of it. Roses by the dozen, talking on the phone. Baby, you so sexy, your voice is so lovely. I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss __ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't. Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one."_

Everyone looked at him with shock, they had no idea he was that good! He continued to impress them by singing, _"Baby, you know that I miss you. I want to get with you tonight, but I cannot baby, and that's the issue. _Boy_, you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you. But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on. Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home."_

Gustavo's jaw dropped a bit as the other boy sang, _"_He_ call my phone like, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da. We on the phone like, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da. We taking pics like, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da. _He_ dial my number like, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da. Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one."_

He sang the last chorus amazingly, _"Baby, you know that I miss you. I want to get with you tonight, but I cannot baby, and that's the issue. _Boy_, you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you. But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on. Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home."_

"_Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home..."_

Gustavo smiled and said, "That. Was. Amazing! Count yourself as a member of Big Time Rush!"

"_**WHAT?" **_screamed the four boys.

"And you'll be staying with the other dogs."

"_**ARE YOU SERIOUS?"**_

"YES!"

_**In Apartment 2J...**_

Wayne Wayne was trailing close behind Carlos as they entered the apartment. James and Kendall walked into their room and locked the door behind themselves. Wayne Wayne smirked and said, "So, hot stuff, are me and you going to sleep together?"

Carlos and Logan glared at him. Carlos said, "No. And don't call me that! Only Logan can call me that now. You had your chance and I guess it meant nothing to you."

The bad boy said, "You mean the world to me, Carlos. Please, let me love you again. I'll never do that to you again." Carlos said, "No! I. Love. Logan! Why can't you get that through your head?"

"Because I'm in love with you. And I'll never stop loving you."

"I'm done loving you."

"I love you."

"I love Logan."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now will you shut up?"

Wayne Wayne shook his head no and watched as Carlos walked away. Both Logan and Wally D called, "Where are you going?" Carlos called back, "Shower!" Then they saw Carlos walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind himself.

Wally D smirked and tip toed his near the bathroom, Logan growled, "What on earth do you think your doing?"

"Going to listen to Carlos in the shower."

"Your such a creep!"

"So?"

"So! That's my boyfriend! And if you even try to do anything like that to him, I swear I'll freakin' kill you!"

"Hmmm, so I _can't_ try to see him naked?"

"**NO!"**

Wayne Wayne asked, "Can I try to watch him undress?" Logan glared at him and said, "No!" He asked again, "Can I try to pick this lock so I can see him in the shower?" Logan growled, **"NO WAY!"**

He rolled his eyes at Logan and asked annoyingly, "Can I sleep with him?" Logan was turning red with anger and said, **"NEVER!"**

He sighed and asked Logan again, "Can I wrap my arms around his waist?"

"NO!"

"Can I wrap my arms around his shoulders?"

"NO!"

"Can I put my hands on his butt?"

"**NEVER!"**

Wayne Wayne pouted, "Your no fun." Logan said, "Because you want to be a pervert towards my boyfriend! Did you honestly think I'd just hand him over?"

"Well," He started, "I thought you wouldn't really give up this much of a fight." Logan glared at him and said while getting up, "You better not try to creep on him or try to hurt Carlos, or else all you'll be seeing is black and blue for a long time."

And with that, Logan left to read a book in his and Carlos' room.

_**45 minutes later...**_

Carlos walked out of the bathroom singing with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sang, _"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home."_

Little did Carlos know, Wayne Wayne listened to Carlos sing and thought, _'I never knew he could that good! Maybe if I sang a song with him, he'd fall for me again! And I think I know the perfect song..."_

Carlos walked into his and Logan's room and walked into their closet to change. When he got out with new clothes on, Logan saw his boyfriend yawn.

Logan smiled and said, "Your so adorable." Carlos blushed a bit and asked quietly, "Can I lay with you?" He smiled and said, "Come here, baby." Carlos smiled and cuddled up next to Logan.

Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos waist and saw Carlos smile. He smiled too and said, "You like me wrapping my arms around your waist?" He giggled and said, "I love it. It feels so nice."

He smiled and kissed Carlos' cheek. He whispered, "I love you, Carlos." The Latino whispered back, "I love you too, Logie. _Forever._"

Logan smiled and soon found himself falling asleep, along with Carlos too. In the tan boy's sleep, he turned away from Logan, causing the smart boy to turn to the same side Carlos turned to and wrap his arms around Carlos' waist again.

_**Hours later...**_

Logan's eyes slowly opened, he looked around the pitch black room and looked at the red lights on the clock. _11:48pm!_ He yawned and looked at the sleeping figure in his arms. He kissed Carlos' head and saw the shorter boy smile in his sleep.

He smiled and got out of bed without waking his boyfriend. When he got in the kitchen he saw nobody. He shrugged off the feelings that someone was watching him and drank some water from a water bottle. When he finished drinking, he threw the bottle in the recycling bin and heard a spectral voice say, _"Logan... you stole Carlos from me..."_

Logan rolled his eyes and saw Wayne Wayne trying not to crack up on the couch. He said, "HA! Scared you, didn't I, Logan?"

"No."

"Why are you such a downer?"

"Why are you such a creep?"

"Ooh, feisty now are we?"

"No, that'd be Carlos."

Wayne Wayne chuckled and said, "Yeah, he may be small but he is one feisty little guy. Have you ever gotten him mad before?" Logan shook his head no and heard Wayne Wayne say, "Heh... have you ever seen him seen him on Halloween in his costume?"

Logan replied, "No, because I leave every Halloween to go to the young doctor's assembly." He smirked and said, "He looked hot in that costume... and pretty sexy."

Logan got red with anger and said, "Talk about _my_ Carlos like that again and I swear I'll punch you in the face!" Wayne Wayne pushed it, "Your boyfriend is so freakin' hot that I just want to go in there and _do_ your boyfriend until he begs for me to stop."

**POW! OUCH! **Logan had punched him in the face and said, "I told you _not_ to talk about my boyfriend like that ever again!" Little did both boys know, Carlos had tip toed out of his room, along with James and Kendall.

Wally D glared at Logan and said, "_No one_ punches me! _NO ONE!_" He pushed Logan a bit and that turned into a fist fight. Carlos couldn't stand to watch anymore fighting so he ran out there, even though Kendall and James told him not to.

"WILL YOU TWO-" **PUNCH! OWWW! **Wayne Wayne looked at Logan and saw his punch didn't hit him... but it _did_ hit _Carlos._ Everyone looked at the Latino who was on the floor crying holding his right eye. Logan glared at Wayne Wayne and knelt down to Carlos. James and Kendall ran to get the first aid kit while Wally D knelt down beside Carlos as well.

He said, "Carlos, I am so sorry! I never meant to hit you! I meant to hit Logan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Carlos looked at him and murmured, "_Just forget about it!" _Wayne Wayne was about to protest when Carlos said, "Just forget it!"

Logan tried to move Carlos' hand from his eye, but the younger teen refused. Logan asked, "Please, will you take your hand off your eye so I can help you?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because it looks bad."

"You'll always look beautiful to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you."

Carlos smiled and said, "I love you too..." He slowly removed his hand from his eye, Wayne Wayne gasped and Logan smiled. Carlos had a black eye forming, but Logan said with a bit of relief, "That's what your worried about? That'll heal in no time."

James and Kendall walked in with the first aid kit and immediately saw the black eye. They glared at Wayne Wayne and handed Logan the kit. Then, Logan went into doctor mode. He concentrated on only fixing his hurt boyfriend and nothing else.

When he was finished with helping Carlos he picked Carlos up in his arms and kissed his cheek. Wally D stood up and sighed a bit. Carlos smiled and said, "It's all good, it's not like you ripped my arm off."

"But you got hurt and-"

"It was an accident."

"But-"

"Accidents happen, but you breaking up with me was no accident."

He rolled his eyes and said with a hint of annoyance, "Oh, you just had to bring that up! You know I love you! And you know I'm going to do anything to have you be mine again."

Carlos rolled his eyes and said, "I'm in love with Logan. And I always will be." Loan kissed him on the lips, earning a growl from Wayne Wayne. James and Kendall smiled and said in happiness, "MAKE OUT SESSION!"

James and Kendall instantly melted into a kiss, leaving Wayne Wayne alone for the make out session. He watched as Logan and Carlos kissed. He sighed because that _used _to be him and Carlos.

He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, only to find out that movie on was _'Valentines Day'_ and at the moment, Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner were in a deep kiss. He sighed and said, "WHAT THE HECK?"

Carlos and James giggled, causing their kissers to pull away and laugh with them. Logan asked hopefully, "Wanna cuddle with me, baby?" Carlos smiled and said, "How could I say no?"

Logan smiled and carried Carlos into their room. James smiled and said, "Want to resume where we were last?" Kendall smirked and asked, "Can we go back to the first chapter, where we were taking our clothes off?"

James smirked and said, "Ooh, your so bad. That's so sexy." Kendall smiled and they walked off to their room giggling like little girls.

Wayne Wayne sighed and thought, _'This sucks! If I didn't break up with Carlos then I'd still have him! And then I'd have Carlos instead of Logan having him... Logan? Why him? Oh yeah, I remember... those two know everything about each other so they'd probably end up being together either way. But Carlos will be mine! MINE!'_

_**The next morning...**_

"_This place about to blow! Blow! This place about to blow! Blow!"_ sang Carlos.

"What?"

"_THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOW!"_

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Logan, it's just a song..."

"Oh... I knew that..."

Carlos pulled the covers off of Logan and said, "We have to go, Logie." Logan smiled and said, "Okay, cutie." He giggled and grew a bit pink from that.

Logan gently pushed Carlos on his back and asked softly, "Wanna have a little make out time before we go, baby?" Carlos smiled and said, "Sure."

The next thing Carlos knew, Logan was on top of him kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Logan's neck while Logan's hands roamed around Carlos' body. When Logan's hands got too close to his butt he winced a bit. Logan looked at him with curious eyes.

Carlos lied, "It's nothing, Logan..." He wasn't going to take that crap, he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's terrible excuse for a lie.

"I can tell your lying, what's wrong?"

"I-I... I just don't think I'm ready for... _that_ yet, Logie."

"What?"

"I can tell what you want to do, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that just yet."

Logan sighed and kissed Carlos forehead. He said, "It's alright, Carlos. I can wait until your ready. I'll do anything for you. I love you so much."

Carlos smiled a bit and said happily, "I love you too! Shouldn't you get ready? We have to leave in about seven minutes if we want to be on time."

Logan nodded and went to get everything ready as fast as he could. Carlos walked out of the room and laid down on the couch. He grabbed his helmet and hoped Logan wouldn't notice that his black eye looked a bit worse than last night.

As soon as Logan walked out his asked, "How's your black eye since your trying to not show me?" Carlos laughed and said, "I don't know."

Logan pulled him off the couch and looked at Carlos' black eye. Logan gasped which made Carlos worried. He asked with a bit of panic in his voice, "How much longer do I have to live?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You gasped and I was like, 'What's wrong?'"

"Right!"

"So, why'd you gasp, Logie?"

He blushed a bit and said quietly, "I just noticed you have beautiful eyes." Carlos blushed too and kissed Logan's cheek. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Logan. I think we should go." Logan smiled and said, "I think you're right."

_**At Rocque Records...**_

Gustavo rolled his eyes as Logan and Carlos came in just barely on time. The two noticed that Wayne Wayne was all alone in the sound booth sitting on a chair. They also saw another chair right next to him. He had his headphones on and he was memorized the lyrics he had in his hands.

Gustavo said lazily, "Alright, we're making a Christmas song earlier this year so we don't have to worry about it went Christmas comes. Wayne Wayne and Carlos will be singing this song."

Carlos groaned and miserably walked into the sound booth and put his headphones on. He glanced at the lyrics and nodded, signaling that he was ready.

Gustavo played the music, while Wayne Wayne smiled because _he_ picked out the song. Carlos took at deep breath and sang, _"Light me up, put me on top! Let's fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Light me up, put me on top! Let's fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! The only place you'll wanna be in underneath my Christmas tree. The only place you'll wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree."_

Wayne Wayne mouthed to Carlos, _'sexy!'_ He rolled his eyes at him and sang, _"Light me up, put me on top! Let's fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Light me up, put me on top! Let's fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Ho, ho, ho! Under the mistletoe, yes, everybody knows, we will take off our clothes! Yes, if you want us to we will!"_

Of coarse Wayne Wayne nodded at that, but he was simply ignored by Carlos. The Latino continued to sing, _"My Christmas tree's delicious! Oh, oh, a Christmas! My Christmas tree's delicious!"_

Wally D smiled and sang, _"Light you up, put you on top! Let's fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Let's go! Light you up, put you on top! Let's fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Let's go! Ho, ho, ho! Under the mistletoe, yes, everybody knows, we will take off our clothes. Yes, if you want us to we will."_

Carlos rolled his eyes again and sang, _"My Christmas tree's delicious! Oh, oh, a Christmas. My Christmas tree's delicious! Here, here, here! The best time of the year. Take off my stockings, we're out spreading Christmas cheer! Yes, if you want us to we will. My Christmas tree's delicious! Oh, oh, a Christmas. My Christmas tree's delicious!"_

As soon as the music stopped, and the song was over, Carlos started to get up to walk out of the booth. Gustavo stopped him, "Carlos sit back down, that sounded terrible." He sighed and sat back down.

He asked, "What do you want us to sing then?" Gustavo pondered for a second and then said something to Kelly that they didn't quite catch. He said, "Kelly's bringing you two in the lyrics."

Kelly walked in with a smile on her face, she handed them the song lyrics and walked out. Carlos groaned and asked with a little irritation in his voice, "Really? This song?" Wayne Wayne said, "I like it."

"Of coarse you do," Carlos said, "because you want me back even though you know I love Logan!" Wally D ignored Carlos and said, "Can we play the music already?"

The music started to play, signaling that the two had to just shut up and sing. Carlos sang perfectly, _"Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone."_

Wayne Wayne smiled and sang just as good, _"She said 'Some days I just feel like... Some days I just wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit.' I don't understand why you have to always be gone, I get along but the trips always seem long. And I find myself trying to stay by the phone, cause your voice helps me to not feel so alone."_

He continued, _"But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call. But when I pick up I don't have much to say. So, I want you to know that it's been a little messed up. That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin'. Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career. Me and the rest of the family here singing 'Where'd you go?'"_

Carlos began to sing amazingly, _"I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone. Please come back home..."_

Wayne Wayne tried his best to sing as good as Carlos, _"You know the place where you used to live. Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs. Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile. But now, you only stop by every once and a while. I find myself just fillin' my time, with anything to keep the thought of you from my mind."_

Wally D sang again, just as good as the last time, _"I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way. You can call me if you find that you have something to say. And I'll tell you I want you to know that it's a little messed up. That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin'. Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career. Me and the rest of the family here singing 'Where'd you go?'"_

Carlos took another deep breath and sang perfectly again, _"I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone. Please come back home."_

Wayne Wayne sang, _"I want you to know that it's a little messed up that I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin'. Tired of sittin', and hatin', and makin' these excuses. For why your not around, and feeling so useless. It seems one thing has been true all along. You don't really know what you've got til it's gone. I guess I've had it with you and your career. When you come back I won't be here and you cans sing it."_

Carlos sang the last chorus as best as he could, _"Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone. Please come back home... Please come back home... Please come back home... Please come back home... Please come back home..."_

As soon as the music stopped, everyone looked at Gustavo for an answer. One word escaped his lips, "_Perfect._" Everyone smiled and stared at Carlos and Wayne Wayne. Gustavo asked, "Carlos and Wayne Wayne, will you two got solo together?"

Carlos mouth dropped open while Wayne Wayne said cheerfully, "YES! YES! WE WILL!" Carlos couldn't find his words. Gustavo smiled while the other three boys said, _**"NO! NO! NO!"**_

Everyone looked at them and Kendall said angrily, "How can you do this! We're a _team!_ We're Big Time Rush! I can't believe that you'd even ask them that kind of a question! We're supposed to sing together! We're best friends and _boyfriends!_ How can you expect Carlos to have a relationship if they can't see each other!"

Gustavo growled at him while Wayne Wayne and Carlos stepped out of the booth and towards the argument. The fat man said, "Have you ever tried a relationship through texting before? It can work. Now, we're off-"

James said, "Now wait a second! You can't just choose for Carlos! He has to decide on his own! Your asking _him_ and Wayne Wayne to go solo together, you can't just take them without asking them!"

Gustavo disagreed, "Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, James."

"No, you can't, Gustavo."

The two kept going back and forth until Carlos yelled, "STOP IT!" Everyone stared at him, Carlos never yelled, _ever_. But when he did, everyone stopped what they were doing.

Carlos said, "This is me and Wayne Wayne's choice. If he wants to go, fine. But I _don't_ want to go. I'm a part of Big Time Rush, take me away and Big Time Rush might fall. I can't leave them. So, no. I'm not going solo, yet."

Gustavo glared at them and said, "Fine..."

"Wayne Wayne?"

"Yes, Gustavo?"

"Your going _solo."_

**Here it is! :D it took me a while but I finally go chapter two up! Chapter three will be the last chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! :)**

**(no mean or rude comments, please!)**

**thank you for reviewing the first chapter! I hope you all like this chapter! **

**When this story is finished I'll be starting a new story called, '_Puzzle Pieces_' I hope you'll all read that one. :)**


	3. You'll Forever Haunt Me

_**Eh, Eh, There's Nothing Else I Can Say**_

**Summary: Wayne Wayne and Carlos were in love until Wayne Wayne left him. Logan was there to pick up the pieces and fell in love with Carlos. Now what happens when Wayne Wayne comes back for Carlos?**

**The title was based off of Lady Gaga's song "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)".**

_Eh, Eh, There's Nothing Else I Can Say_

_Chapter Three: You'll Forever Haunt Me_

Wayne Wayne was taken back by that. He shook his head no and said, "Not without Carlos." Gustavo growled in frustration and said firmly, "You are going solo! Whether you like it or not!"

He shook his head no and repeated, "Not without Carlos." Gustavo yelled, "Freight Train!" As soon as Wally D got a look at Big Time Rush's body guard, he gulped.

Gustavo said, "Now what do you say about going solo?"

"S-sure..."

"Good, your leaving for Europe tomorrow, be ready for your departure."

"O-okay..."

And with that Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train walked away, each one of the three had a different thought on the matter on their minds.

Carlos gulped and felt Logan's arm on his wrist pulling him closer to the smarter boy. He looked up at Logan and whispered, "I don't want to leave you, Logan."

Logan kissed Carlos' head and said softly, "Don't worry, baby, I won't let anyone take you away from me. I love you too much to have you far away. I love you."

The Latino smiled a bit and said, "I love you too, Logie."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me... will you?"

"_Never_. When I say I love you to you, I mean it with all my heart."

Wally D felt a huge pain in his chest, now he knew how Carlos felt when he told him that he loved someone else. His heart ached, he missed Carlos. He missed loving Carlos, he missed holding him, he missed everything that they had.

He loved everything about Carlos, and now he can't believe he thought that Carlos wasn't good enough for him. I guess the saying is true... _you don't know what you got till it's gone._ And in this case, he made the biggest mistake of his life.

James let out a sigh and asked aloud, "Does this mean we go home?" Kendall shrugged and grabbed James' hand. He answered, "I guess this does mean we go home, Jamie."

Kendall looked at Logan and Carlos and asked, "Wanna go home?"

"Sure..." Logan said with no emotion in his voice.

"Logan?"

"Just thinking, Kendall."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Kendall shrugged and started to walk out the door with Logan and Carlos slowly trailing behind them. Wayne Wayne just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Then it hit him, he had only _one_ night to get Carlos to fall for him again. And he had no clue what to do. He had to think of something and he had to do it fast or else he just might lose Carlos forever.

_**Palmwoods Lobby...**_

It was 10:39pm when the boys decided to go back to their room and get some sleep. James and Kendall went into the elevator, but Logan and Carlos stayed behind. Something was bothering Carlos, and Logan just had to figure out what was wrong.

"Carlos..."

"Hi..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Carlos lied awfully.

Logan put his hands on his hips and said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What's _really_ wrong with you besides your terrible lying ability?"

Carlos chuckled a bit and said quietly, "Just... thinking. It's just, so much is going on and I just need to think... I'm sorry." Logan looked at Carlos with a bit of sympathy in his eyes. Carlos was just a bit confused about everything.

But Logan didn't know. He said, "It's okay but what do you need to think about? Are you... a-are you going to... leave me?..."

"NO! I could never leave you!"

"Carlos, you and I both know your probably going to break-"

Carlos had enough of this, so he snapped at Logan. He said with anger in his voice, "Logan! Stop this! Do you know how much it hurts me when two people are in love with me and I only love you! I freakin' hurts me more than it hurts you two! Because I get to deal with the pain that the other person has!"

Tears flowed down Carlos cheeks, Logan saw he had gone too far. But when he tried to reach out to Carlos, he noticed that his boyfriend had taken a step back. He said, "Carlos, I'm-"

Carlos cut him off, "No! You don't get it! You don't understand what this does to me! It rips me apart from the inside out! First, it tears apart my heart! Then, it messes with my brain! And then... and then I have an emotional break down and no one's there to understand how I _really_ feel." 

Logan was speechless, he had no idea this was how Carlos felt. All he could do was stand there and listen to what Carlos was saying. He had no clue that the Latino had been hurting _this_ much.

Carlos said a bit quieter, "I feel so alone, like no one gets me. Like no one understands what I'm going through. I feel like part of me is falling apart... each time I smile, it gets harder and harder until I can do nothing but put on a fake smile and hope that nobody notices."

"You know, " Carlos started, "I used to think that I was never really alive. But now... now I know I am alive. Sometimes you bleed, just to know your alive. God... Logan, I've bleed so much that It's become crystal clear to me that I'm alive. But just because your alive, it doesn't mean your not alone. And I feel so alone that It just starts to break me apart... and you'll never understand how much it hurts me. _Never._"

Logan still couldn't believe how deep Carlos was. He never realized how much this was hurting Carlos. Logan believed that _he_ was getting hurt the most out of this whole thing, but now he realized that _Carlos_ was getting the most pain out of all of this.

He reached out to pull Carlos into a hug, but the shorter teen moved away. He whispered, "No... I can't... I just can't."

The next thing Logan knew, Carlos was running out of the Palmwoods with tears streaming down his cheeks. He never meant to hurt Carlos. He regretted everything he said to Carlos, but mostly... he regretted how he _treated_ Carlos' emotions.

_**Closed Junior High School...**_

He had to get away, he had to run. He couldn't be there with Logan while he was slowly falling apart. No one would understand what was going on. Once he ran out of breath and stopped running, he found himself in front of and abandoned Junior High school.

The school was covered in a mysterious fog, making the school look sort of like a jail. He looked at the school with teary eyes and walked closer to the front doors. Logan wouldn't look for him here... but little did he know, Logan would look there.

He walked into the school and saw to his left, the main stairway that led to the second floor. He slowly walked up them and walked over to the other end of the halls to the green bottom and top lockers. The lights were going to go out at any second, they kept flickering on and off. He sighed and saw a faint figure looking at him from the other end of the long hallway.

He glanced at the figure and gasped. He knew that figure... _Wayne Wayne._ He sighed and looked at him. Wally D knew what Carlos was going to do. He also knew what he had to do. Carlos wanted to sing a song with him.

Carlos took a deep breath before slowly walking down the hall towards him singing, _"You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break. It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now. And it's all coming over you like it's a big mistake."_

Wayne Wayne walked slowly towards him while singing, _"Oh, I'm holding my breath. Won't lose you again."_ Carlos sang, _"Something's made your eyes go cold! Come on, come one, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! Something's gone terribly wrong. You were all I wanted. Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!"_

"_Can't breathe whenever your gone." _Wayne Wayne sang.

"_Can't turn back now, I'm **haunted**!"_

Carlos looked at him and sang, _"Stood there and watched you walk away. From everything we had. But I still mean every word I said to you. He would try to take away my pain, and he just might make me smile."_ Wally D sang, _"But the whole time _your_ wishing he was _me_ instead." _Carlos shook his head no at him.

The Latino sang, _"Oh, I'm holding my breath. Won't see you again."_ The other boy sang, _"Something keep me holding onto nothing!"_ Carlos sang, _"Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! Something's gone terribly wrong. You were all I wanted. Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!"_

"_Can't breathe whenever your gone."_ Wally D sang.

"_Can't turn back now, I'm **haunted**!"_

Carlos and Wayne Wayne slowly got closer to each other as Carlos sang perfectly, _"I know, I know! I just know! Your not gone! You can't be gone, no! Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! Something's gone terribly wrong. Won't finish what you started! Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!"_

"_Can't breathe whenever your gone." _ Wayne Wayne sang as he got closer.

"_Can't go back, I'm **haunted**!"_

The two stopped walking because they were only a yard away, underneath a dim lighted, flickering light. Carlos sang the last chorus with all his heart, _"You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time. Never ever thought I'd see it break. __**Never thought I'd see it**__!" _Just as he finished singing the last line to the song, the lights over them went black.

The only sounds that were heard were Carlos walking away in the dark and a whisper that said, _"Carlos..."_

_**The Next Morning in the Palmwoods Lobby...**_

Freight Train was loading all of Wayne Wayne's things into the limo for his departure. Gustavo and Kelly left Big Time Rush and Wayne Wayne alone to say their "good byes". James and Kendall just looked at him and said, "Bye..."

He nodded back to them and looked at Logan. He looked back and said, "Thanks for giving me the love of my life." He reached for Carlos' hand, and actually got it. He didn't think Carlos would let him after what happened last night.

Wally D glared a bit and murmured, "Your welcome..." No... he couldn't just say that. His heart wanted to say more. He needed to say more.

He walked over to Logan and said, "You better treat him good, you hear me? You've got yourself the most amazing boyfriend you'll ever have. And I didn't realize he was so beautiful or sweet until I left him... and _that_ was the biggest mistake of my life. Carlos, you will always haunt me, wherever I go. And I'll always love you, no matter what."

Carlos remained silent and emotionless. Logan whispered to Carlos, "I'm going upstairs with James and Kendall, I love you." Carlos nodded and whispered back, "Love you too." Logan dropped Carlos' hand and said to Wally D, "I will."

He looked over at his two friends and started to walk to the elevator with them. As soon as they were out of sight, Wayne Wayne looked at the boy he loved so much. But Carlos turned to walk away.

"WAIT!"

"What?" He turned to look at Wayne Wayne.

"Isn't there anything else you want to say to me?"

"_There's nothing else I can say._"

**And bang! I finished it! Haha! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I sure did! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! :)**

**But no rude or mean comments, please! I'm not mean to you so I wouldn't be mean to me if I were you!**

_Okay so, the song for this chapter was "Haunted" by Taylor Swift!_

_**Stay tuned for my newest story I'm writing called "Puzzle Pieces"!**_

_**I hope you'll all read that one! Okay, so thank you! :)**_


End file.
